


Dream

by wenjunhui1006



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenjunhui1006/pseuds/wenjunhui1006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mingyu had a wet dream about Wonwoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's my first smut so please bear with me. I also posted this story on aff under the same username :)

Mingyu couldn't really focus on what Soonyoung was talking during practice. He knew he should be paying attention to his hyung but he couldn't avert his eyes from Wonwo's back. He felt ashamed but at the same time he knew he shouldn't demonstrate it or else his hyung may realize that something is off about him.

The hole paranoid about avoid Wonwoo's eyes - or his hole self to be honest - started three days ago when Mingyu woke up in the middle of the night with sweat stick in his forehead and a hard and painful erection between his legs. He couldn't believe what just happened. He couldn't believe he just had a wet dream about his hyung.

Mingyu was trying to calm his erratic breath and heart before guilty started to creep into him. Wonwoo just came back to the dorm, for crying out loud. He was fully aware that he has been missing his hyung for the whole time he spent recovering from his gastritis but he couldn't believe that he had missed him this much.

He decided the best thing he could do was a could shower. He couldn't bring himself to jerk off with the remaining pieces of his dream still floating in his mind. The warm and wet tongue that was slowly engulfing his fully hard dick. The lust he saw in Wonwoo's eyes and the moans escaping between his lips. He definitely needed a shower.

Mingyu thought he was doing a good job avoid Wonwoo until this moment. Jihoon in his hole small glory took him by the arm and guided him to his personal studio. He knew he was in trouble even before his hyung opened his mouth - the glare towards him was pretty obvious -

"You're not being subtle, you know" Jihoon wasn't the walking on circles type, that was for sure.

"What are you talking about, hyung?"

"You better work on whatever is on your mind or else Seungcheol will start an assemble. Everyone already notice the way you been acting, especially Wonwoo." Mingyu pouted and Jihoon sighed.

"He wants to talk to you but its not easy when you don't even wants to stay in the same room with him. He's hurt".

Mingyu eyes almost popped out of his face. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the older.

"That's not my intention, hyung. At all, I swear"

"Then talk to him". Mingyu pouted. Talk was not an option. His dream was still really vivid. All the sounds and sensations. Way too much sensations.

"I can't."

"Why? You're not leaving this room until you tell me truth Kim Mingyu"

Mingyu could hear the threat coming out of his hyung's mouth. It was useless trying to fight it, to be honest.

"I kind of had a dream." Jihoon kept staring at him, forcing him to continue. "One that i'm not really proud of."

"I don't see a reason why a dream is keeping you from even look in his eyes"

Mingyu could feel the heat starting to create a blush in his cheeks. At the moment he averted his gaze he heard the loud laugh that came from Jihoon's mouth.

"That's not funny, hyung."

"You had a wet dream with Wonwoo, oh god". Hearing that coming from someone else made everything way more real and embarrassing.

"I'd appreciate if you could keep your voice down, please." Mingyu had to wait a hole minute until Jihoon could stop laughing. "Done?"

"Yes. Now listen, avoid him will not make you undream or whatever. You're just making the things way more uncomfortable. You should talk to him."

"And say what? 'Hey hyung I just had a dream about you sucking my dick and it felt amazing'?"

"That's way too much information, Mingyu." Jihoon had a disgusting look in his face and Mingyu sighed. "Look, explain the things to him, you can save the sordid details. But you're going to fix this tonight."

"No. Definitely not."

"I didn't gave you a choice, Mingyu. I'll talk to Cheol and we'll going to stay a little bit longer than you can have the dorm all by yourself."

"I could do that with everyone at home. You guys don't need to stay any longer, it's ok."

"You wouldn't want anyone walking in while you're talking things out with him, would you?"

"No."

"The come on".

Mingyu and Jihoon walked out of the studio and Jihoon told Mingyu to pick up his things and wait outside. Mingyu didn't complaint, too torn between his thoughts. How he could start to explain the things? How could he put everything in words and don't burst in front of Wonwoo? How could he face his hyung while all he wanted was for his dream to be real? And above all of this, how would Wonwoo react? Would he be disgusted? Would he kick Mingyu's ass? Would he scold him and make him feel more guilty?

While he was lost in his thoughts, Mingyu didn't realize that Wonwoo was already by his side, calling his name. He startled when he felt the other's hand's on his shoulders.

"Are you ok?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu felt his legs shaking. Just the sound of the older voice sent an wave of adrenaline through his body.

"Yes, cmon."

Mingyu started to walk, keeping some distance between then. He could feel the older shooting daggers on his back but he didn't slowed down. He was about to melt in shame in front of him, so he could use some time to adjust.

The walk to the dorm was silent and they reached faster than what Mingyu intended. He went straight to the shower but he knew he couldn't avoid that anymore. He walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and went to his own room. He wasn't surprised when he spotted the older sitting in bed. He didn't spare a look at him and went to his closet. Picking just a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, he settle in front of his hyung and took a deep breath.

"Jihoon said you have something to said to me."

"Yes, I do."

"It has something to do with why are you avoiding me this past few days?"

"Yes, it has."

"I'm listening."

Mingyu didn't understood what happened but suddenly all his worries and fears vanished. All he could focus was on the sharp features of Wonwoo face. The defined jawline and the contour of his eyes. The way his lips were designed and how kissable it seemed. Mingyu could smell his deodorant and knew the older just came out of the shower like him. The look on his eyes were soft but at the same time Mingyu could feel all the power it had on him. And all he could think about right now is how right is dream seemed and how much he wanted the older moaning his name.

"I had a dream about you. And i kind of want it to be real."

Mingyu couldn't stop his words from coming out of his mouth. While he watched the other and waited for his reaction, the taller noticed the distance between them. If he reached his hands he could touch the older thighs and he so wanted to do it.

"Well, if I don't died or something i don't see why it can't be real"

Mingyu felt something twist inside of him. Wonwoo didn't had a clue of what his dream was about so of course he would be willing to fulfill Mingyu's wishes. They were friends for years, Mingyu knew his hyung would do anything in his hands to make sure everything was okay between the both of them.

"What was the dream about?"

Mingyu could feel the intensity of Wonwoo's gaze. He could feel the heat in his own body; if he didn't knew better he would say he is feverish. But it wasn't a fever. It was desire in his greatest form. When he finally had the guts to lock their eyes again, he didn't regret at all. He could catch the glimpse of the same desire that was spreading on his body. The taller knew he wasn't delusional, it was there and he could feel it. But it was wrong, it wasn't? They're supposed to be brothers. They are not supposed to want it each other that way. It's wrong, but then why he could feel like he was drowning in Wonwoo's eyes?

"I want to make your dream real, Mingyu."

The words came out in a whisper. Mingyu felt the same twist inside of him and now he knew it was in the pity of his stomach. It was a deep feeling in the moment he heard the older raspy voice saying his name. It was lust. Desire. Hunger. Passion.

"Then make it."

That was all it takes to make Wonwoo close the distance between them. Mingyu could feel Wonwoo's lips ghosting over his own. He could tell the older was hesitant to lock their lips but he let him take his time. Mingyu itself was trying to calm his heart. Mingyu could feel how soft Wonwoo's lips were and he hesitantly put his hands on the older face, stroking it gently. That seemed to be everything the older needed; he locked their lips and Mingyu was absolutely sure he was melting.

The kiss started calm, in a low rhythm. Neither of them were in a rush, they wanted to explore and enjoy each other's mouth completely. The make out session was going for a few minutes until they parted their lips, looking for air. In that moment Mingyu swore that Wonwoo with his eyes partially closed, swollen lips and disheveled hair was the most arousal sight in the world.  
Mingyu put his arms around the older waist, bringing him to sit on his lap. Now the kiss was more full. Full of need, of sensation. They were more close and everything felt more intense. Mingyu's hands were slowly sneaking into Wonwoo's shirt, feeling the skin of the boy sitting on top of him burn his fingers. He was already sensible at every touch so when Wonwoo started to play with his tongue all over his neck, Mingyu left an involuntary moan scape between his lips.  
That seemed to click something on Wonwoo. The boy began to put more pressure on his hips and Mingyu was fully aware of his growing dick right in between the boy's ass. While exploring each others necks, their shirts where nowhere to be seen anymore. Mingyu was now letting his tongue traveling around his hyung slightly toned abs, while the later started to grind their clothed members together. Mingyu was already feeling dizzy when Wonwoo started to let longs and low moans in his ear.

"I need to feel you." Wonwoo let out between short breaths.

Mingyu didn't spare a second before pinning the older back in the bed and remove his own pants. He watched as Wonwoo sat down, staring at his now unclothed cock. Mingyu, as the teenager full of ranging hormones he was, watched a lot of porn, it was a habit, but he never went that far with anyone. So when he felt his hyung long fingers wrapping around him, he felt his hole body shivering. The older was taking his time, putting a slightly pressure at the base, being painfully slowly as he start stroking Mingyu's above average size. Mingyu couldn't avert his eyes from the brunette. Everything about the scene playing in front of his eyes were memorable but the taller could bet his life that he would never forger the look on Wonwoos face right before engulfing his length in his wet and hot mouth. It was ferocious but at the same time was soft. It was devastating but caring. It was driving Mingyu to the edge. He was already pacing when he felt the older deep throating him. "Do it again.... Please." Mingyu managed to say in a whisper. The sensations taking over him didn't let space in his brain for nothing but moans.

When he felt he was close, Mingyu took Wonwoo by the hair, pulling him away from his dripping cock. He made the older stand while himself dropped on his knees bringing together the older shorts and underwear. Wonwoo's dick wasn't much more smaller than his own but everything was big for Mingyu's inexperienced mouth. He tried make the same movements his hyung was doing on him moments ago, using his thumb to add some pressure at the head of Wonwoo throbbing dick, eliciting a moan from the older.

"Fuck.. For a newbie you really know how to use that mouth of yours" Wonwoo let out with a heavy breath.  
Mingyu smirked and took the hole length in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, making Wonwoo grab his hair. It didn't take long when he felt himself being pulled up and their lips connected again, feeling each others taste.

He felt Wonwoo's hand on his hips, bringing him close enough so the older could wrap his hand around both of their dicks, and started to jerk them off together. Mingyu couldn't suppress the animalistic growl that came out of his mouth when he felt the other boy's cock brushing against his, it was something so good he felt like crying. Mingyu enlaced his hands on Wonwoo's hair, pulling down until the older neck was completely exposed and started to leave hickeys all over the place. They were desperately looking for release.

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's hips with both of his hands - he was sure he was leaving bruises but he couldn't stop himself - and begin to snap his own hips, basically fucking his hyung's hand. They somehow find a pace and while Wonwoo worked with his hands, Mingyu worked with his hips. There were shameless moans and the smell of their sex all over the room.

When Mingyu felt the older boy starting to lose his rhythm he knew he was as close as himself. He wrapped his own hand around Woonwo's when he felt the warm and thick cum of his hyung running around his cock. When the trembling boy in front of him came with a loud scream of his name Mingyu let himself lose too, whispering a long "hyung" in Wonwoo's ear. Their cums were mixed while both of them thrusted into their hands riding of their orgasms. Mingyu never felt something so strong and he was already craving for more.

With their foreheads pressed together as they calm their hearts, neither of the boys knew how to stop smiling. Mingyu took Wonwoo in his arms, bridal style and both of them enjoyed the time in the shower, experimenting the hot water and washing their over sensitive body's. When they were fully dressed and cuddled together in bed, the boys came making the usual fuzz around the dorm. Mingyu made a mental note to remember Jihoon later, thank god he let the dorm all by themselves tonight.

Mingyu felt Wonwoo breaking free of his embrace and give one last peck on his lips before getting out of the room.

"Good night, Mingyu. Dream about me."

And Mingyu knew his hyung would always be there to fulfill his wishes and make his dreams come true. And he was hoping to dream with a certain little ass tonight.

Mingyu never wanted to sleep so badly.


End file.
